A Different Prespective
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Another B/V fic. I was in the mood to do one. Hope you all like it. Please R


A Different Prespective  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta reaches for his towel and steps out into the sunlight. He had been in the gravity room for three days without coming out. Bulma had been so worried about him she was threateninig to blow it up. Not that she liked him or anything, no she had Yamcha. Yamcha had always been so nice to her. He always spoiled her. She sighed with pleasure thinking that Yamcha was all hers for the rest of her life. She was sitting in the garden when Vegeta walked by and smirked at her. He then went inside to raid the fridge. "Vegeta! Ah so you are alive." Bulma had followed him in. She hadn't been able to fight with him for these last few days and she missed that.   
  
"Of course I am alive Woman. Do you not see me standing?"  
  
"I thought you died in the gravity room. Geez. Mmm a Saiya-jin who can live for three days without eating. That is pretty interesting." Vegeta just ignored her and continued to make his sandwiches. He then sat down at the table and began to eat them. Bulma sat opposite of him. She was going to love this next part. "So Vegeta, how long have you been on Earth now?"  
  
"I thought you were counting the seconds. A year."  
  
"Do you know what we do on Earth every year?"  
  
"Your culture has so many stupid rituals I can't even guess."  
  
"We go get a check up."  
  
"Nani is that?!"  
  
"It is when we go to a doctor and he or she looks us over and says if we a healthy or not."  
  
"Can't you see I am healthy? I don't have time to cut out from my training."  
  
"They do more than that, but because you hang out with Goku........."  
  
"I do not hang out with that baka Kakorrot!"  
  
"Whatever, anyway because you talk to him and I have heard him on more than one ocassion explain Earthly things to you I will leave it up to him to tell you the rest."  
  
"What rest?!"  
  
"Ask him and he will tell you." ~Perfect. I now have Vegeta under my power. I can use his fear of needles that Goku will give him to do what ever I want. Bwahahahahahaa!~ Bulma got up and walked away. Vegeta looked at like what are you talking about. He shrugged it off and finised his thirteen sandwhiches. Later that day Goku came over to spar with Vegeta.  
  
"Yo! Veggie wanna spar?!"  
  
"My name is not Veggie baka!"  
  
"Whatever Vman. Let's go over there and spar." He pointed to a clearing in the forest.  
  
"Baka, why do you always come around to get you ass beat?"  
  
"Because I am the one beating you. Hahahahaha!" Goku fell over laughing.  
  
"Say Kakorrot, the woman was mentioning that I have to get a check up."  
  
"CHECK UP! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I am so sorry Vegeta. Your life is over."  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Do you remember me telling you about needles?"  
  
"Oh shit! Are they going to use one on me there?!" Goku nodded and then began to pray to Kami that Vegeta would live to see another day. Vegeta stared ahead. "Goku, since I am going to die in a few days I will leave you the last full blooded Saiya-jin I leave you the Gravity room. Make good use of it. I gotta go hide until they forget about it."  
  
"No good. Chichi always finds me. Even if I am on the opposite end of the earth."  
  
"Have they ever stuck you with one of these needles?"  
  
"Yes, every year! I can't stand them."  
  
"BAKA! Telling me that a needle will kill! The Gravity room is no longer going to you." Bulma came out of a bush laughing. She also had a video camera in her hand.   
  
"Oh Vegeta, that was pricless. Wait until Mommy and Daddy sees this. They will get a hoot. Ahahahahahahaha!" Vegeta held up his hand to blow up the camera, but Bulma held it close. "Don't even think about it. If you blow this then you will blow me. Then you won't have a gravity room and Goku will always be better than you."  
  
"Kuso! Woman, hand me the.....the......video whatever machine." This only caused Bulma to laugh harder.   
  
"Sorry Vegeta. Gotta go. Bye guys."  
  
"Bye Bulma."  
  
"Give it to me Woman! NNNNOOOOO! My life is over."  
  
"Get over it Vman. It is not like she will show the whole world."  
  
"One, stop calling me Vman! Two: You have five seconds to get away as fast as you can." Goku took the hint and flew off, laughing. Vegeta fired a ki blast at him. Goku knocked it aside and started to laugh even harder. Vegeta growled and went back to the house to get more to eat. Goku flew off home laughing.   
  
Bulma was on her way to see Yamcha. He was accompinaning her to a business dinner tomorrow. He had to go with her to pick up a dress. Bulma parked her car in the parking lot. She was about to get out when she saw Yamcha kissing a girl. On the lips! Bulma screamed out to a shocked Yamcha that it was over and drove off. Yamcha watched her drive away dumbfounded.  
Bulma drove as fast as she could back to Capsule Corp. She didn't care about the dinner party or the dress. No, it was the last time that Yamcha would cheat on her. She didn't plan on taking him back. She had to move on. Then why was she crying? She pulled up on her drive way. Vegeta was outside. "I thought that you were going out with that weakling man of yours again."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta!"  
  
"Sorry. Was he off with another woman?"  
  
"Vegeta, if you want to live than you had better shut your mouth now!"  
  
"What are you going to do?" He stepped closer daring her. ~Oh kuso! What is he going to do?~ "Well?" ~Nice body though. Hello Bulma you are in the middle of a fight right now! Get it together. This is Vegeta.~ She locked eyes with him. "Pathetic. Why did that weakling stay with you for so long?"  
  
"VEGETA!" She stepped forward. Vegeta laughed. "Fine! Be like that. I have to get ready for a meeting. You see on this planet Vegeta, you are not incharge. It is people like me who runs the planet. I gotta get a dress." Bulma got right back in her car and took off to a dress store. Vegeta was rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
Bulma studied the dress on her. It was dark gray and navy blue. The top part was pure navy blue, while the bottom was mostly dark gray. Along the very bottom was a strip of navy blue. She had loved this dress when she saw it. She grabbed the purse and sighed. If only someone was coming with her tonight. She hated the thought of being alone. She stepped down stairs for her mom to take pictures. Vegeta was in the living room watching to tv. He heard her coming down the stairs. She walked right infront of him to get her shoes. ~Bulma?! What on earth is that your wearing? You look nice though. Aw come on Vegeta. She is the nusanse in your way.~ Bulma looked over to Vegeta. He was doing nothing useful. ~Bulma, he is here alone and you have no one to go with. Vegeta isn't the worst. Well maybe he is, but he is still handsome. He has been somewhat polite in the past. No take that back. I can't even find one time he has been polite to me. What the heck, might as well ask him. Also you have the power over him.~ "Oh Vegeta."  
  
"What?! I am watching the picture noise thingy box."  
  
"Would you like to come with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well let me put it this way. If you don't come I will put that tape all over national TV. See Capsule Corp has its own TV station. I can show the world how you were nice to Goku." Vegeta sat right up.  
  
"Don't even think about it. I swear Bulma....."  
  
"All you have to do is come with me tonight. It is that simple. My dad knows about the tape and so does Mom. So don't even think about it."  
  
"All I have to do is go right? I don't have to do anything, do I?"  
  
"All you have to do is follow me around and not say a word."  
  
"Fine. Give me a moment to change." Vegeta got up and left. Bulma was in total shock that she actually got Vegeta to go with her. She sat down and waited for Vegeta to come back.  
  
Vegeta came walking in wearing his white bad man shirt and black dress pants. Bulma almost laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"Never mind. You wouldn't understand." She only got a hmph for a reasponse. "Come on lets go." She walked out the door and headed to her car. Vegeta got into the passanger side and crossed his arms. Bulma could already tell that he was going to be a problem, but she needed someone to go with and Vegeta was all the only guy she knew who would make it at the last minute. She drove quietly towards the banquet hall where she would be meeting with important executives. "Now Vegeta, when we get there you do not threaten anyone. Do not tell everyone you are the Prince of all Saiya-jins. Do not through any ki blasts, and if you mess up tonight you won't have your gravity room for a month."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Good. Remember best behavior. Why are you being so quiet? What are you hiding?"  
  
"Can't a man sit for five minutes and not say anything?!"  
  
"NO! Now what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing! Leave me alone."  
  
"Oh Kami. He is going to ruin everything isn't he?!"  
  
"Don't piss me off and I won't do anything to ruin your precious dinner party."  
  
"Why did I even bring you along? What was going through my mind?"  
  
"I have no idea! Why don't you shut up and pay attention to the road."  
  
"Shut it Vegeta."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Stop saying whatever too."  
  
"Whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever.........."  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta continued for the rest of the ride and Bulma continued to yell at him to stop. Eventually they reached the banquet hall. Unfortunantly Vegeta didn't stop. Bulma got out of the car and pretended not to know him. Unfortunantly Vegeta followed her around say whatever. The night didn't go bad though. Capsule Corp got its deals made and so Bulma was happy about that. Yet Vegeta had decided to pick a fight with one of the guests so Bulma was forced to leave early to punish Vegeta. On their ride home Bulma was absolutly silent. Her whole body was shaking with anger and for once Vegeta was scared. He knew that Bulma couldn't do anything to him, yet he was still scared for some unknown reason. He decided to apologize. He didn't want her mad at him.  
  
"Um Bulma, I am sorry." Bulma didn't say a word at first. She continued to drive without anything. "I tried not to send the kid to the next dimension. He was making fun of me."  
  
"Vegeta. I am telling you this only once. It would be best if you just shut your mouth now. I am trying very hard to get home and you telling me things like he was making fun of me doesn't help." Vegeta shut up and crossed his arms. Bulma continued to seeth with anger. Seeing Yamcha walking out of a reastruant with a different girl though stopped her. It finally hit her what kind of player Yamcha was. Vegeta saw this and got out of the car. Bulma began exploding inside. Her crying was having a negative affect on Vegeta's ears. "Shut up that noise!" Bulma began to curse at Vegeta. Her crying only got louder. Yamcha saw her and pretended not to notice. Vegeta got back in the car and put his arms around her. ~Anything to shut up this noise. She smells nice. I thought she didn't like wearing all that perfume. She is really soft too. Okay enough about her Vman. Ah why am I calling myself Vman?! Oh good she is starting to calm down.~ Vegeta continued to rock her back and forth until she stopped crying. When she was done she looked up into his eyes. Vegeta turned away. Bulma was a little hurt, but she started up the car and drove them home.   
  
Vegeta got out first and walked inside to get something to eat. Bulma followed him slowly. By the time she got to the kitchen Vegeta had already sat down and begun eating. Bulma smiled at him and sat opposite of him. Vegeta stared at her and shrugged. When he was finished Bulma began. "Thank you for helping me when I was down. But you are still in trouble. You are only aloud to use the gravity room for six hours everyday. In a month we will go to another dinner party and if you behave there you can go back to rulling yourself."  
  
"I need to train though. I must beat Kakorrot."  
  
"I don't care. You did an awful thing back there. I won't forget it that easily. Yet you also did a nice thing so be glad I am letting you use the gravity room at all."  
  
~One Month Later~  
  
They didn't even make it out the door. Vegeta took her hand and kissed her. Bulma giggled. She had long forgotten Yamcha. Vegeta though was a different question. This morning she told him that she loved him and kissed him. He avoided her for the rest of the day, but when night came and they were exposed to go to a dinner party Vegeta took her hand and kissed her. Bulma put her arms around him and kissed him back. Vegeta picked her up and took her to her room.   
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So how was it/ I was in the mood to do a B/V fic. Please review. =^_^= 


End file.
